L'infiltré
by Margue
Summary: Drago, devenu mangemort infiltré dans l'Ordre, a pour mission de séduire le Survivant...SLASH.HPDM.OS.


_**Titre : L'infiltré**_

_**Résumé : Drago, devenu mangemort infiltré dans l'Ordre, a pour mission de séduire le Survivant…HPDM.**_

_**Rating : M (bien sûr ) SLASH donc homophobes, on se tire !**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, POV de Drago.**_

_**Spoilers : 5 premiers tomes, pas de spoilers sur le tome 7 quant au tome 6, j'en reprends uniquement quelques éléments mais sans grande importance…**_

_**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, à JK Rowling, pas à moi.**_

_Hey les gens ! lol Me revoilà avec un OS pas vraiment joyeux, je dois l'avouer donc si vous êtes déprimés à mort et que vous avez besoin d'une bonne histoire bien fleur bleue, demi tour ! Pour ceux qui restent, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Un grand merci à la belle __Vif d'or__ pour m'avoir corrigé mes fautes monstreuses..._

**Bonne lecture !**

Obéissance ! Je dois obéissance à un sorcier, un grand sorcier. Celui qui répand la terreur sur tout l'ensemble du pays. Lord Voldemort ! Non ! Je ne crains pas ce nom, je ne crains même pas la personne, je la méprise toute entière. Je la vomis, pourtant malgré moi, je me sens obligé de la respecter…parce qu'il est puissant, parce qu'il est redouté par la majorité de la communauté sorcière. De plus, j'aime ses idées…

J'aimerais, au plus profond de mon être, pouvoir répandre cette tyrannie sur l'ensemble d'un peuple, faire trembler toute cette bande de bouffons et tout enjoindre…

Oui, j'envie le Seigneur des ténèbres…comme un malade…et un jour, je suis certain de prendre sa place et le tuer de mes propres mains.

À première vue, on pourrait penser que Drago Malfoy est un loyal mangemort qui prend tous les risques pour son cher maître…je hais ce mot ! Je ne suis l'esclave de personne ! Je suis mon propre maître, je suis le seul et l'unique à contrôler ma vie, pourtant je dois jouer le jeu, encore un peu…

Je fais parti de l'ordre des mangemorts depuis plusieurs années maintenant, du moins officieusement, car officiellement je fais parti de L'Ordre du Phénix et j'infiltre mon camp pour eux.

Mon talent hors du commun pour rouler les boulets, qui font en général partie de mon entourage, fait de moi un agent double parfait. Oui, toute la bande de Dumbledore me prend pour un gentil Serpentard refoulé qui prend de gros risques pour sauver son honneur. Mais je ne suis pas dans leur clan, je veux que les forces du mal triomphent ! Mais paradoxalement, je veux faire tomber Voldemort pour la bonne et simple raison que je veux prendre sa place !

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…

Tous ces gens qui m'entourent, qu'ils soient du côté du barbu ou du serpent, sont si stupides et si naïfs qu'ils me font presque tous pitié !

Mais ils ne comprennent rien ! C'est moi la véritable menace, c'est moi qui les manipule tous !

Je suis devenu le favori du Lord pour l'excellent travail que je réalise depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Toutes ces informations que je lui rapporte sans attiré le moindre soupçon, l'impressionnent et lui rendent bien service : l'Ordre n'a même pas mentionné l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un taupe infiltré dans leur tribu.

Je suis si malin, si puissant, je le suis plus de jour en jour…

À tel point que mes compétences sur le terrain ne suffisent plus à mon crétin de maître, il souhaite également mieux les étudier dans son lit !

Cela me répugne de me faire baiser par cet abject serpent mais j'aurai ma vengeance.

Je le vois s'attacher de plus en plus à moi et cela n'en sera que plus grisant lorsque je le tuerai en main propre. Se faire trahir par la personne dont on a le plus confiance, cela doit être si blessant ! Moi je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personne à part moi-même !

Du côté de _l'Ordre des Pigeons_, ils sont si faibles avec leurs sentiments, leur bonté, leur clémence. Je me suis souvent demandé s'ils croyaient une seconde à la victoire ! Mais ils se défendent comme ils peuvent, ils luttent à n'en plus finir et cela fonctionne : voilà près de trois ans que la guerre fait rage.

Mais grâce à moi, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, Dumbledore, leur chef et guide, a péri…

La fin est si proche, ils le sentent tous…

Potter, héros et dernier espoir du monde sorcier, a pris la place du vieillard. Ils se sont tous pliés à ses pieds et je vois sur son visage que le pouvoir lui plaît, il aime avoir le contrôle et décider du sort de toutes ces vies…

Je désire ardemment exactement la même chose ! Je tuerai Voldemort et Harry Potter de mes mains en les faisant souffrir le plus possible et aurai ainsi le contrôle d'absolument_ tout ! _En attendant, je dois encore et toujours faire preuve de patience. Il faut que je les tue au bon moment, lorsque j'aurai la situation bien en main. Il faut leur laisser faire le sale boulot. De plus, je sais parfaitement que Voldemort est très puissant et presque immortel. Et Potter va m'aider à le détruire inconsciemment.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé qu'une attaque si importante allait faire rage à cet endroit ? J'aurais pu ordonner à tous mes mangemorts de fuir ! crache sèchement le Lord.

Tous ses mangemorts les plus fidèles sont installés en face de lui et j'en fais parti.

-Je suppose que Drago ne s'est pas senti obligé de vous prévenir, siffle Rogue de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

Il me hait depuis que je lui ai pris sa place de favori, le pauvre idiot, il croit vraiment être plus puissant que moi…

-Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de cette attaque ? me demande le Lord avec sévérité pourtant je vois qu'il essaye de contrôler sa colère, il sait que s'il est trop dur, il ne pourra pas se vider les couilles ce soir…j'ai réussi à avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui dont il n'a même pas idée…

-Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette attaque maître, j'assure avec cette voix si convaincante qui trompe tout le monde.

-Et pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pris le temps de te prévenir qu'une attaque de cette envergure allait se préparer, si tout le monde te fait confiance ? insiste Rogue avec ce même ton méprisant.

Le Lord se tourne vers moi, attendant visiblement une réponse digne de ce nom.

-Je suppose que c'est Potter qui l'a préparé et lui se méfie de moi, il m'écarte de toutes les missions qu'ils dirigent. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, il en a de plus en plus. J'arrive en général à me renseigner sur ses activités, mais là, il est évident que je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, j'explique le plus sincèrement du monde.

Potter m'a toujours évité depuis mon entrée dans l'Ordre. Il n'a pas oublié nos éternels querelles à Poudlard, et me déteste toujours autant. Il est peut-être le seul à ne pas me faire confiance totalement, mais il n'a jamais tenté de prouver que je puisse être infiltré dans leur camp. Il se méfit, c'est tout. Mais je sais que les autres me font confiance aveuglément. Sa sale sang de bourbe de copine me traite même comme un _ami_…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me doucher à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, elle me répugne.

-Potter doit te faire confiance ! Tu dois trouver ses faiblesses ! C'est de cette façon que la victoire deviendra inévitable, garantit le Lord.

-J'ai essayé par tous les moyens, mais depuis toujours il me hait ! Il a trop de fierté, jamais il ne voudra de mon amitié…

-Peut-être ne faut-il pas que tu cherches à obtenir son amitié…

Je fronce les sourcils : que veut-il dire par là ?

-Pour que tu découvres les points faibles de Potter, il faudra que tu obtiennes son cœur, c'est ainsi que ces gens fonctionnent, Drago.

Je déglutis :

-Son cœur ? je répète, un peu perdu.

-S'il ne veut pas t'offrir son amitié, il va falloir que tu attises son désir, que tu puisses le connaître de la plus intime des façons, qu'il t'ouvre son cœur…

-Je…je ne peux pas ! je m'écrie en me levant subitement de mon siège.

J'entends les ricanements gras de Rogue et je dois faire des efforts colossaux pour ne pas aller lui éclater la gueule.

-Allons Drago, continue Voldemort, tu es très séduisant, Potter ne pourra pas résister à ton charme, cela devrait être facile pour toi…

Il est vrai que je suis magnifique, mais pourquoi cela doit se retourner contre moi ?

-Cela ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde de te donner cette mission, Drago, confie le Lord, mais si Potter ne veut pas devenir ton ami, il va falloir aller chercher plus loin car il est la clé de cette guerre, c'est sur lui que notre victoire repose, sur sa destruction !

Que répondre à ça alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas le choix ? Séduire Potter, être gentil avec lui et obtenir son cœur, je persiste à penser que ça ne va pas être aussi simple qu'il le prétend. Ça ne sera même pas plaisant, pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, seulement je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. Potter est une arme, un combattant, un chef, il n'a jamais été amoureux et ne doit sûrement pas avoir de vie sexuelle. Peut-être que ça n'en sera que plus facile pour moi…son désir refoulé pourrait jouer en ma faveur même si cela me répugne rien qu'à l'idée de le sentir nu tout contre moi et encore plus le voir baver d'amour pour moi…

Voldemort me demande de jouer le même jeu avec Potter que je joue avec lui.

S'il savait…

Rogue semble clairement amusé de la situation, et moi je sens que je vais le buter ! Le Lord ne m'en donne pas le temps, car il ordonne à toute sa horde de bouffons de sortir.

Il se rapproche de moi et je sens que la suite des événements ne va pas me plaire.

-Je suis désolé Drago de te mettre dans une telle situation mais je n'ai pas le choix, me dit-il.

-Je comprends maître.

-Surtout que, souffle t-il dans mon cou, je déteste partager ce qui m'appartiens…

Si tu savais connard à quel point je te hais, à quel point c'est toi qui m'appartiens, à quel point je vais te faire souffrir quand le moment viendra !

Je me mets à pousser des gémissements de contentement lorsque ce serpent me lèche chaque parcelle de ma peau pour ensuite me baiser contre la table. Je suis un excellent acteur mais je me sens si souillé de l'intérieur lorsque cette ordure pose ses mains sur moi. Après avoir joui abondamment en moi dans un dernier râle rauque, mon maître se retire avec un sourire satisfait. Moi je me dirige vers les douches à grande allure en passant avant aux toilettes pour y cracher mes tripes comme à chaque fois qu'il me baise.

En sera-t-il ainsi avec Potter ?

…

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je suis enfin arrivé à la sinistre maison des Black qu'est le quartier général de l'Ordre. J'espère sincèrement que Potter y est. Si je dois le draguer autant commencer tout de suite.

-Drago ! s'exclame la sang de bourbe en me sautant au cou.

_J'ai envie de gerber, mais qu'elle me lâche putain !_

-Tu vasbien ? me demande-t-elle en prenant sa voix maternante qui m'agace au plus haut point.

-Très bien, j'assure en me dégageant de son étreinte écœurante, est-ce que Potter est là ?

-Il est là, fait une voix sèche.

Il est là, en face de moi, tout fier. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde tombe d'accord, c'est le physique avantageux du Survivant. Et je sais reconnaître un beau garçon quand j'en croise un, faisant moi-même parti de cette espèce en voie de disparition. Et Potter est beau. Il a de l'allure, un visage fin, de grands yeux verts, des cheveux indomptables qui lui donnent un air sexy au possible, un corps finement musclé, tout simplement alléchant. J'espère sincèrement que sa queue l'est tout autant, car si je dois me le taper et faire semblant d'éprouver du plaisir, il va falloir que ses attributs me facilitent la tâche !

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?

Sa voix agacée me fait remarquer qu'il n'aime pas que je le détaille ainsi avec insistance.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je réponds simplement.

C'est pathétique, mais là comme ça, c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'idée.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mais oui Potter, je ne veux pas que tu crèves, t'es un peu sensé tous nous sauver alors ça m'arrangerais que tu restes vivant encore quelques temps !

Et merde ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Bien sûr, fait-il sarcastique, j'ai cru un moment que tu te souciais pour ma santé.

-Parce que tu te soucies de la mienne ? Je te signal que ton attaque suicidaire dont j'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant, m'a coûté une heure de torture ! Mais cela doit te faire plaisir, tu as réussi à enrager Voldychou, bravo Potter ! Mais la prochaine fois que je dois souffrir pour toi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! je crache.

Je suis réellement un vrai manipulateur : Potter semble touché par mes mots. Pour eux, je suis un agent double de leur côté, j'infiltre le camp de Voldemort pour leur compte. Alors évidemment, il croit sincèrement que je prends tous ces risques pour lui, quel crétin !

-Oh Drago ! gémit Granger avec les yeux pleins de larmes, il n'a pas fait ça ! Oh mon Dieu !

Je m'écarte vivement d'elle par précaution : je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me resaute dessus comme une sangsue. Pff, quelle conne, elle pleure ! Je suis vraiment excellent pour berner tout le monde ! Je m'aime !

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose contre la douleur…

Et elle s'enfuit en courant me laissant seul avec Potter qui me toise comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de trace de ta soi-disant séance de torture avec Voldemort, fait-il remarqué amèrement.

-Ce sont des marques intérieures, Potter, je siffle.

Face à cette déclaration, il blêmit étrangement. Et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de préciser précipitamment :

-Les Doloris ne laissent pas de trace pour ton information.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris de travers, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que le Lord me touche sexuellement parce que c'est ce qu'il fait réellement et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait pitié pour cette raison ! Je suis obligé de me laisser faire, c'est le prix à payer pour que je sois récompensé.

Pourtant je vois bien qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il à voix basse, bon je dois…sortir…dis aux autres de ne pas m'attendre.

Il transplane si vite que je sursaute. Il a été touché par mes paroles, je l'ai bien vu sur son visage, il se sent coupable. Il est beaucoup plus facile à manipuler que prévu.

Cool…

Maintenant il va falloir que je continue à jouer les victimes pour qu'il finisse par me demander pardon et c'est à ce moment là que je sortirai un truc du genre « mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ». Ces gens là sont si faibles, si prévisibles et je suis si fort…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

J'entends enfin Potter rentrer. Il est deux heures du matin et moi je l'ai attendu. Je savais qu'il reviendrait. Je me demande s'il s'est absenté tout ce temps par ma faute, peut-être que notre dernière conversation la plus atteint que je ne le prévoyais…ou peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça, peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement besoin d'un vide boules pour quelques heures. Mais cela m'étonnerait grandement, ça n'est pas son genre.

Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Il soupire en s'affalant sur un canapé. Il pousse un petit gémissement plaintif et je peux très nettement voir ses deux poings ensanglantés. Il s'est sûrement mutilé lui-même, j'aimerais tellement en savoir les raisons et ce n'est pas en restant caché ainsi que je les saurai. Alors je me décide à m'avancer vers lui.

-Bonsoir Potter, je dis, le faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? s'étonne-t-il énervé.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, je réplique en m'asseyant à côté de lui le plus naturellement du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrie-t-il en me voyant si proche de lui.

Il se décale le plus loin de moi et cette attitude puérile me fait sourire.

-Tu as l'art de ne pas répondre aux questions qui te gênent, hein Potter ? je fais amusé.

-Casse toi, Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, je suis crevé, alors fous-moi la paix pour une fois.

N'ayant nullement l'intention de lui obéir, mon attention se rapporte sur ses mains blessées qui tachent son jean déjà bien maculé de sangs. Je me rapproche de lui et saisit un de ses poignets. Il émet un petit grognement de douleur et enlève vivement sa main de la mienne.

-Me touche pas ! siffle t-il.

-C'est toi qui t'es fais ça ? je demande d'une voix qui ne me ressemble pas.

Il évite soigneusement mon regard.

-Je déteste perdre le contrôle de moi-même, m'avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

-Parce que tu te mutiles souvent de la sorte ?

-Non…mais, je…

Il ne veut rien me dire, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je décide de prendre les devants : je me lève et pars chercher un gant mouillé pour laver ses mains. Je reviens m'asseoir près de lui. Il ne comprend rien…

_-Aïe ! _se plaint-il lorsque le gant frais rencontre sa peau ensanglantée.

Il ne retire pas sa main cette fois-ci…

-T'arrête pas, souffle t-il presque malgré lui.

Je souris et il me laisse le soigner en silence. Ce mutisme me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être assis tranquillement avec Potter à le soigner comme une putain d'infirmière. Mais cela semble l'apaiser et c'est l'effet voulu, alors je continue. Il finit même par pousser un gémissement de contentement, je me tourne vers lui, aussi surpris qu'amusé. Je le vois rougir mais je ne relève pas, si je dois le foutre dans mon lit, il faut que j'arrête de le mettre mal à l'aise. Je veux qu'il se sente bien avec moi, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? me demande-t-il finalement après un long silence oppressant.

-Je me sens un peu responsable...

Je le sens se tendre et il retire sa main comme si mes mots venaient de la lui brûler.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je fais avec une assurance effrayante, tu étais en colère contre toi-même parce que tu t'es senti coupable des tortures que m'a infligé Voldemort après ta victoire.

Son regard est froid, puis il baisse les yeux, visiblement, j'avais visé juste, Potter s'est vraiment fracassé les poings à cause de moi. Je souris intérieurement, quel boulet ce type…

-Je ne savais pas qu'il te faisait subir tout ça, murmure-t-il, je suis désolé…

BINGO !

-Ce sont les risques et je les ai acceptés, Potter. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi…

Il relève enfin la tête.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je devrais être plus puissant pour pouvoir le tuer enfin, pour nous débarrasser de ce salaud. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré, j'en ai assez de toutes ces souffrances, de tous ces morts…peut-être que la guerre serait déjà terminée si j'avais fait moins d'erreurs, si j'avais fait confiance dès le début à des gens comme toi…

Si tu savais comme tu as tord, il ne faut pas me faire confiance Potter, il ne faut pas…

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien !

Pourquoi es-tu si naïf ? Mais tu ne peux pas le tuer Harry, c'est moi, c'est moi qui dois le faire ! Je le hais encore plus…que toi…

-Tu y arriveras bientôt, Potter, tout sera bientôt terminé, j'assure avec un regard qui se veut doux.

Oui, je te tuerai bientôt et Voldemort avec.

Et là, Potter me sourit, il est pour moi ce sourire, rien que pour moi. C'est tellement sincère que j'en tremble presque d'hébétement. Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire depuis des lustres et surtout pas à moi. Ça me fait bizarre, mais je suis satisfait. L'attirer dans mes filets semble être beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Alors je reprends sa main comme si c'était naturel et il s'abandonne à nouveau à mes caresses qui soulagent la douleur de sa main puis je recommence le même manège avec l'autre.

Lorsque je sens le moment de me retirer approcher, je me penche doucement vers lui et lui murmure que j'ai confiance en lui aussi. Il est troublé, je le vois à son regard. Je lui fais un sourire tendre et fixe un moment ses lèvres si belles, si pleines…il est très mal à l'aise…me laissera-t-il l'embrasser ? Je veux tenter…alors je me penche un peu et je vois qu'il ne bouge pas, il va réellement me laisser l'embrasser ! Pourquoi si vite ? Ça n'est pas drôle ! Alors au lieu d'avancer mon visage vers le sien, je recule et me lève.

-Bonne nuit, Potter…

Il semble éberlué et je vois un éclair de frustration traverser ses yeux émeraude. Je monte me coucher dans ma chambre et je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter de crétin ! Merde, j'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres…et même si c'est Potter, il ne faut pas oublié que ce mec est un vrai canon…mais je ne peux pas aller si vite, si je veux qu'il tombe dans mes bras, il va falloir le faire languir un peu…J'envoie un message codé au Lord pour lui dire que tout se déroule comme prévu et je m'avachis dans mon lit en me demandant quel goût ont les lèvres du Survivant…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On frappe à ma porte. J'ai dormi toute la matinée, on doit se demander si je ne suis pas mort…Je viens juste de me doucher et je n'ai le temps d'enfiler qu'un jean pour ouvrir, j'espère que ça n'est pas Mrs Weasley, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un exhibitionniste…

-Euh, salut, fait un Potter tout gêné en me voyant à demi vêtu, j'arrive au mauvais moment apparemment.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber…C'est parfait pour mon plan drague, je suis torse nu, face à lui et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise, je dois vraiment lui faire de l'effet…

-Je viens juste de sortir de la douche, mais non tu ne me déranges pas, je lui assure avec un sourire.

Je m'apprête à le laisser entrer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

-Je ne reste pas, je venais juste te dire au revoir.

Je lève un sourcil :

-Comment ça ?

-Je pars en mission avec Ron et Hermione et cela risque de durer longtemps…

-Quelle mission ? je demande me rappelant mon statue d'agent double.

Il secoue la tête.

-C'est top secret, même l'Ordre n'est pas au courant….

Cela doit sûrement concerner _mon maître_, vaudrait mieux que je l'informe, il a peut-être une idée de ce que mijote Potter et…

-Bon et bien, à plus, me dit-il.

Merde, comment je fais pour me caser avec lui s'il se barre ?

-Tu rentres dans combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, pas pour maintenant…

_Merde_ _merde_ _merde_

-Bon, bye…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à faire demi tour, je le saisis par la nuque et emprisonne ses lèvres. Elles sont si chaudes, si douces…Je l'entends gémir et se son me fait bander comme un malade…refait-le Harry, oh oui gémit pour moi…et inconsciemment il s'exécute et gémit à nouveau en enroulant ses mains autour de mon cou pour que le baiser sa fasse plus impérieux. Je sens sa langue venir taquiner la mienne et je durcis encore…Nos corps sont à présent collés l'un à l'autre et je sens son érection contre le haut de ma cuisse. Je me frotte à lui sensuellement, il se détache de ma bouche pour gémir plus fort et descend la sienne dans ma nuque totalement offerte. Il y dépose des petits baisers mouillés pendant que je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il est entrain de me faire perdre pied…je sens sa langue se diriger vers mes tétons qui durcissent à cette torture délicieuse. Il remonte vers mon visage pour embrasser mes lèvres et je me laisse totalement faire. J'ai envie de lui…

Alors je prends le contrôle et passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt, il tremble et frissonne sous mes caresses…Je passe lentement, le faisant gémir de frustration, mes mains dans son pantalon puis boxer. J'effleure un peu son sexe mais ne le touche pas entièrement…

Il est si beau, les joues rougies, le souffle court, les yeux brillants, à ma merci…

-Drago…Drago…

Mon prénom glisse dans sa bouche, je veux le réentendre le dire, Harry, redis-le…

-Drago…

J'attrape son sexe à pleine main et il hurle presque de plaisir.

-Drago, encore…encore…

Je fais glisser ma main sur son sexe moite et entreprends de longs va et vient qui n'en finissent plus de lui faire perdre pied. Il rejette sa tête en arrière dans un long gémissement et je retire ma main pour le laisser jouir. Il n'a jamais été aussi magnifique.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que je m'attaque déjà à ses lèvres, il entoure à nouveau ma nuque de ses bras pour accentuer le baiser et je presse mon érection contre lui pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas encore été soulagé…

-HARRYYY !!! hurle la petite voix stridente de Mrs Weasley qui nous fait brusquement revenir à la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me casse les couilles celle-là...

On s'écarte un peu, la respiration haletante…

-RON ET HERMIONE T'ATTENDENT !!!

-Il faut que j'y aille, souffle Potter.

-Je sais, je fais, terriblement déçu.

Il se penche un peu pour me donner un tendre baiser et je sens l'étrange chaleur de mon ventre augmenter étrangement…Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé de façon si douce, si sincère…

-Je fais mon possible pour rentrer bientôt, me dit-il à l'oreille comme une promesse.

-Oui, fais attention…

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, je ne me reconnais pas…Il me sourit et s'en va. Une fois hors de vu, je me précipite sous la douche pour prendre une looongue douche froide !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bon, j'ai réussi à me l'avouer, Potter me fait bander ! BANDER.BANDER.BANDER !!

Je le déteste toujours autant mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience à l'idée qu'il rentre bientôt…On était vraiment à deux doigts de baiser l'autre jour et c'est ce qui ce serait sûrement passé si l'autre truite n'avait pas gueulé comme une dinde…Putain, il m'a complètement fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même à tel point que je ne jouais même plus le jeu. Ce n'était pas comme avec le Lord où je tremblais de dégoût, non, là c'était réellement passionnel, réellement bandant…Je l'ai prévenu sur mon avancement avec Potter et l'ai aussi informé sur cette mystérieuse mission que seul le trio s'occupait…Le Lord veut que je force Potter à me révéler ce qu'il trame. Je vais essayer, ça ne devrait pas être si dur que ça…

Potter revient ENFIN au bout de trois longues semaines d'absences où je n'ai fais que me branler en pensant à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à sa peau laiteuse... D'après Lupin, ils reviennent tous les trois quelques jours pour ensuite repartir. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ???? J'ai essayé d'interroger tous les membres de l'Ordre mais ils sont tout aussi ignorants que moi…

Lorsqu'il arrive au square Grimmault entouré de ses deux chiens, je suis bêtement content de le voir. Il a quelques balafres sur la figure mais ça ne semble pas trop méchant. Son copain roux, lui par contre, a l'air gravement blessé et la sang de bourbe parait vraiment inquiète. Potter ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il m'a vu et moi je l'attends…il disparaît quelques instants pour rester près de son ami qui se fait soigner puis me rejoints rapidement dans ma chambre. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je lui bouffe déjà les lèvres comme un affamé. Nos langues s'emmêlent et s'entrechoquent sensuellement. Et je m'oublie déjà…Harry gémit et s'accroche à ma nuque de façon désespéré…

-Tu m'as manqué, me murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix m'électrise tout entier. À cet instant précis, peu m'importe le reste, je le veux, et je l'aurai ! J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et nos corps se collent, nos érections se frottent lascivement. Je me perds dans son cou et commence à tracer des sillons sur sa peau de façon insoutenable.

-J'ai envie de toi, je souffle d'une voix sensuelle, et maintenant…

Harry a un sourire ravageur et m'embrasse plus profondément.

Je lui agrippe les fesses afin de le soulever et il en profite pour enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches puis je le pousse sur le lit et me met à califourchon sur un brun qui je vois, brûle d'anticipation…On s'arrache mutuellement nos vêtements comme on meure d'envie de le faire depuis qu'il vient de rentrer. Enfin nus, je pars à la découverte de ce corps que je désire plus que tout. Je taquine ses deux boutons de chair sous les grognements de contentement de mon brun puis lèche son ventre en m'attardant sur son nombril et arrive enfin à son sexe gorgé de sang que je caresse doucement puis plus fortement. Harry pousse un gémissement plus puissant lorsqu'il sent un de mes doigts en lui puis un deuxième…Tout en soupirant et gémissant de plaisir, il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux…

-Malfoy…prend-moi…maintenant…

Je deviens rageux : comment peut-il encore m'appeler pas mon nom de famille ? Je le fais languir de mes doigts pour le punir…

-Supplie-moi encore Harry, je susurre délicieusement.

Je le vois haleter sous mes doigts si doués et n'en pouvant plus, il lâche :

-Putain Drago prend-moi !

N'en pouvant plus également, je me redresse un peu pour venir poser mes lèvres sur celles du Survivant dans un langoureux baiser tout en me positionnant pour le pénétrer enfin. Harry hurle presque lorsqu'il sent mon sexe dur en lui. Mais je ne veux pas y aller doucement, il est toujours mon ennemi. S'il est dans mon lit à cet instant, c'est pour mieux le détruire par la suite. Je ressens un tourbillon de merveilleuses choses alors que je commence de longs coups de reins en lui. Harry, la tête penché en arrière par le plaisir, ses quelques mèches collées à son visage, ses lèvres meurtries entrouvertes, est tout simplement magnifique à mes yeux. Un orgasme fulgurant nous transporte tout les deux et je m'effondre, sur le corps de mon amant, luisant de sueur.

Ma tête est posée contre son torse chaud et je sens les battements irréguliers de son cœur contre moi. On reste ainsi un moment, tentant de reprendre nos souffles et ne voulant pas revenir à la réalité. Nan, je n'en ai pas envie, je suis trop bien contre lui pourtant je sais que pour moi, ça n'est qu'un jeu de destruction…Il bouge un peu et resserre ses mains autour de ma taille, je me redresse et me niche dans son cou. Je me sens si en sécurité dans ses bras, je n'ai même plus envie de penser à ma double vie, ni à la mission que Voldemort m'a confiée.

Il se bouge encore et se retrouve sur mon torse. Il me regarde dans les yeux de manière si intense que je me sens très mal à l'aise.

-Ne me quitte pas, me dit-il avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Je lève un sourcil m'attendant à tout sauf à ça !

-Je…pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Dis-moi que maintenant que tu m'as fait l'amour, tu ne vas pas partir, que tu vas rester avec moi…

Je souris :

-Je ne vais pas partir, Harry. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention…

Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il croie que c'était juste un coup comme ça, sinon tous mes efforts n'auront servi à rien. Il me sourit, m'embrasse et je sens à nouveau mon corps s'embraser.

-Harry, je dis doucement, où es-tu allé avec tes amis ? Ne pourrais-je pas venir avec toi ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne le dire à personne excepté Ron et Hermione.

-Mais…

-Drago, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Voilà qui clôt le sujet ! Pff, je finirai bien par savoir, Potter, ne t'inquiète pas et aussi facilement que j'ai réussi à t'avoir toi…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Il faut faire preuve de plus de stratégie…

Le pouvoir. Potter aime ça. Ça crève les yeux. Il aime être le chef. Voir tous ces gens lui obéir à la moindre de ses paroles. Il est fier de lui-même et ma foi, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir car tous les dirigeants finissent ainsi.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont installés autour d'une grande table au Square Grimmault comme à chaque réunion où chacun doit faire un rapport de l'avancement de sa mission. Potter y participe de moins en moins maintenant qu'il se la joue solo avec ses deux potes. Mais pour une fois, il nous a fait _l'immense honneur_ de se joindre à nous ! Quel connard ! Dire que moi j'y ai droit trois fois par semaine. Il est vrai que dans cette guerre, je me fais vraiment chier ! Étant agent double, mes seules missions ont pour but de colporter des informations dans le camp adverse. Rien de bien excitant. Pourtant je dois être tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passe et faire office de messager par la suite. Et je déteste ça ! Je déteste cette guerre qui n'en fini plus…

-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de diplomate pour rallier les vampires de l'est à notre cause. Je sais par Malfoy, que Voldemort souhaite très prochainement en faire des alliés et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les avoir pour ennemis.

-Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas toi-même ? je réplique avec hargne, tu n'as pas le sens de la diplomatie, c'est ça ? Ou t'as juste peur de te faire sucer le sang ?

Je suis jaloux et je lui en veux pour ça. J'aimerais tellement l'accompagner moi aussi dans sa mission top secrète. Mais il refuse toujours, il ne veut que ces deux connards près de lui. Il n'a pas confiance en moi et je lui en veux aussi pour ça.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Potter ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'adresse à lui de façon si acerbe mais depuis le début il ne comprend rien…Il fronce les sourcils, il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon …

-Même si ça peut te paraître invraisemblable, figure-toi que j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à accomplir. Alors ne me traite pas de lâche ! rétorque-t-il sur le même ton cassant.

-Très bien, alors Granger ira puisque le grand Harry Potter est trop occupé. Je reconnais qu'elle a le sens de la négociation et personne ne peut me contredire. Elle sera parfaite !

La sang de bourbe, assis à la gauche du Survivant, rougit un peu et se tortille sur sa chaise, l'air passablement gênée. Quelques allégations suivent mes paroles et mon amant perd de plus en plus son sang froid.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin d'elle ! tranche-t-il d'une voix forte et agacée.

Son ton dur fait taire tous les gens présents dans la salle qui le scrutent anxieusement.

-Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne pourront participer à cette mission, ni à aucune autre.

Je ne supporte pas de voir ce balafré garder ses amis si près de lui et moi me tenir si à l'écart.

-Ok. Alors moi j'irai, j'annonce froidement, je saurai me faire discret et convaincant.

-Hors de question ! s'exclame-t-il alors que les gens n'ont pas l'air contre l'idée.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est moi qui décide Malfoy, cette raison devrait te suffire amplement mais si tu insistes : cette mission est plus que risquée et je ne veux pas perdre un élément tel que toi, tes informations nous sont cruciales, répond-t-il clairement énervé.

Je sais qu'il ment. Il est juste en colère contre moi et il veut me blesser.

Le reste de la réunion se passe sinistrement. J'ai mis _notre _chef de mauvaise humeur. Parfait, c'était l'effet voulu. Une petite vengeance puérile pour me mettre tant à l'écart. Je ne prends plus la parole : il n'a plus besoin de moi pour être furieux ! Et puis, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver seul avec lui…Il continue de donner ses ordres avec ses mêmes manières si hautaines. Je le trouve si sexy quand il affiche tant d'arrogance. Il ne se rend pas compte que je vais le violer sur place. Lui m'ignore et ça m'excite encore plus. Alors que les membres de l'Ordre prenne des notes, il me jette un coup d'œil noir et se rend compte que je le mate avec lubricité ce qui le déstabilise lorsqu'il reprend la parole. Moi je suis mort de rire intérieurement. Il est si mignon quand il rougit…

La réunion s'achève et l'assemblée se tire enfin. Potter me retrouve dans la cuisine après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, alors que j'avale une gorgé d'eau.

-On t'a jamais dit de ne pas boire à la bouteille ? siffle-t-il, tes parents ont crevé trop tôt pour te renseigner ?

Il est visiblement furieux. Je me contente de sourire narquoisement:

-Oooh ! Il est fâché le Potty ! Il n'a pas aimé les petites provocations du vilain Drago !

Il plisse les yeux de plus en plus furax.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la répartie Potter ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de tes petits ordres ou de tes leçons de morales !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je reprends ma bouteille, un brin provocateur, et me désaltère d'eau fraîche sous les yeux d'un Survivant plus que courroucé. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'excite avec ses yeux si brillants de colère…

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? s'exclame t-il.

Ok, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose la question. Je pourrais lui répondre avec mes yeux de petit ami abandonné, que je me sens très frustré qu'il préfère la compagnie des ses deux chiens plutôt que la mienne durant ces putains de missions secrètes, ce qui est, entre autre, la vérité mais je préfère faire ce que je fais si bien : mentir.

-Je suis en manque…_de sexe_, je dis sensuellement en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Il fronce les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Il faut dire que c'est _un peu_ ma bite qui a parlé pour moi…

Je caresse lascivement son torse et je vois qu'une partie de lui-même veut me repousser pourtant il n'en fait rien. Avec un sourire aguicheur, je me colle à lui et presse mon érection contre sa cuisse. Il passe ses mains autour de ma nuque et m'embrasse férocement.

On aurait sûrement baisé sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine…si cette connasse d'obèse rousse n'était pas entrée à cet instant pour nous demander d'aller mettre le couvert.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Potter et moi, c'est devenu plus officiel avec le temps. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons, mais je me sens bien à ses côtés. Parfois, je crois ses paroles réconfortantes lors de nos moments rarissimes où nous ne sommes rien que tout les deux, déconnectés de la réalité. Il me promet de _le_ tuer, de lui faire payer ce qu'_il _m'a fait subir et que bientôt, la paix reviendra. Alors nous pourrons vivre heureux ensemble. Dans ces moments où je ne me sens plus moi-même, j'ai envie d'y croire, de croire en nous, même si notre relation est basée sur des mensonges. Puis lorsqu'il repart dans sa quête mystérieuse avec ses deux blaireaux de copains, je sens mon corps se glacer. Je ressens toute ma haine et ma soif de vengeance parcourir mes tripes à nouveau comme un venin brûlant mes membres à petit feu. Je ne veux pas de la paix ! Je me fous de Potter, ce que je veux c'est le pouvoir et la tête de Voldemort sur un plateau. Je sais que le Survivant prépare quelque chose pour vaincre le Lord mais je n'ai toujours rien réussi à lui faire sortir, il est vraiment têtu et s'énerve à chaque fois que je tente de lui faire sortir toutes ces informations précieuses dont j'ai réellement besoin…Potter ne doit pas tuer _mon_ _maître_, il doit simplement me faciliter la tâche car c'est à moi de le faire !

Je le vois vraiment très rarement, il est tellement surchargé dans cette guerre. Il risque sa vie tous les jours et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'est pas bien de penser ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cela fait près de quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas vu…d'habitude il s'arrange toujours pour venir me voir quelques heures dans le mois. Mais là, ça fait des mois que j'attends de ses nouvelles. Si Lupin ne revenait pas au QG pour nous prévenir que Harry va bien, je serais très inquiet. De plus, il me manque terriblement.

Voldemort prépare une attaque pour bientôt grâce à mes renseignements et le but est de détruire le plus possible pour en finir. J'aimerais tellement y participer. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas tué, que je n'ai pas senti ces odeurs de sang, que je n'ai pas vu ces corps inertes giser sur le sol…Faites que Potter ne soit pas à cette bataille…

-Serre-moi fort, Drago, ne me lâche plus…gémit Potter en s'accrochant à moi désespérément.

Et je ne peux que lui obéir, il est revenu…Je le serre plus fort contre moi pour lui montrer à quel point il m'a manqué, à quel point je me suis inquiété.

-Drago, Drago, Drago…

Je l'embrasse passionnément, ses lèvres m'ont manqué aussi, son corps…mais je suis quand même fâché contre lui alors je recule brusquement.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ! je m'exclame avec amertume.

Son regard est douloureux et cela m'adoucit.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Il acquiesce dans un sourire et je me penche à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres brûlantes.

-Putain ! Tu m'as trop manqué, salaud ! je souffle entre deux baisers enflammés.

Et je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attacher autant à lui, je joue à un jeu dangereux, si je continue sur cette voix, il causera ma perte…Cette nuit, il m'a hurlé qu'il m'aimait dans son orgasme. Alors, je me sens tout simplement fier de moi. J'ai accompli ma mission : je possède le cœur d'Harry Potter à présent. Je dois arrêter de jouer aux cons et aux amoureux transis. Maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime, il va me dire tout ce qu'il sait sur Voldemort, absolument tout !

-Harry, je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec tes amis, je veux connaître cette mission top secrète…

Mon amant se tend et se redresse brusquement. Il semble clairement énervé :

-Arrête avec ça maintenant ! Tu me saoules !

-Et moi j'en ai assez d'être mis à l'écart, je veux savoir !

-Si je le fais, c'est pour te protéger…

Et voilà ! C'était la phrase à ne pas dire ! J'ai horreur qu'on me sorte ce genre de connerie. Personne ne décide de ma sécurité à ma place…Je me lève violemment du lit et commence à me rhabiller avec des mouvements brusques.

-Drago…

-TA GUEULE, POTTER ! Ferme ta grande gueule et va sauver le monde, seulement si tu veux vraiment me protéger, ne m'approche plus…

Il se lève et s'approche de moi avec ce même regard douloureux qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

-Drago, tu n'as plus à te soucier de cette mission parce que j'y suis enfin arrivé. J'ai détruis tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort et je m'apprête à aller le détruire dès que…

-Minute ! Les Horcruxes ?

-C'est très compliqué mais…

-Je sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe Potter ! Mais…

Merde ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt durant tous ce temps ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Voldemort pouvait être si indestructible et Potter a trouvé…Potter a fais tout le boulot, le Lord est enfin à ma merci…Je sens gonfler dans ma poitrine, une immense joie si intense. Ma victoire semble si proche à présent.

-Je pars, Drago, je vais au Terrier pour finir les derniers préparatifs et demain je partirai le tuer, tout sera bientôt fini, mon amour…

Je secoue la tête :

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, reste avec moi, ne pars pas…je murmure en m'accrochant à lui.

J'ai réellement peur pour lui, peur des événements à venir, peur des choix que je vais devoir faire. Lui se contente de me faire un sourire doux :

-Je sens que je peux y arriver, je peux le tuer, assure-t-il d'une voix confiante.

Mais tu ne dois pas, tu ne dois pas…Il se niche dans mon cou et me souffle des paroles apaisantes puis m'embrasse profondément pour se détacher de moi quelques instants plus tard, s'habiller et me quitter. Et moi je suis pétrifié. Demain, Potter partira le tuer, il va le détruire, alors que c'est à moi de le faire ! Je ne vais pas le laisser détruire tous mes projets, même si c'est lui…

_**Maître, rendez-vous au Terrier dès maintenant, Potter y est, il a détruit vos Horcruxes et a la nette intention de vous faire subir le même sort dès demain, DM.**_

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Je tremble dans ma chambre, je l'ai trahi. Harry va mourir par ma faute mais je n'arrive pas à réaliser. En m'embarquant dans cette affaire, je savais dès le début que Potter devrait y rester…et si le Lord échouait ? Si Harry réussissait réellement à le tuer ? Non, impossible et surtout pas s'il est prit par surprise entouré de tous ses proches…Je reste des heures dans cette pièce où Potter et moi avons fait l'amour pas plus tard que ce matin, où Potter m'a dis qu'il m'aimait…Je sens que je vais m'écrouler, j'ai envie de me rendre au taudis des rouquins pour aller le sauver…il n'est pas obligé de mourir ? N'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que ce pourri le tue…

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

_**J'ai échoué, Potter a réussi à s'enfuir et il n'a jamais été aussi menaçant, Drago ne le laisse pas s'échapper, tue le ! Je t'ordonne de tuer Harry Potter et de me ramener son corps, après, tout sera terminé, je te le promets. LV. **_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à cette nouvelle, que Potter surgit de nulle part dans ma chambre et s'écroule lamentablement au sol, le visage en sang, le corps blessé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à cette vision d'horreur. C'est ma faute s'il est si faible, mais il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort… Je me précipite vers lui et l'aide à se relever.

-J'ai échoué, il a été prévenu de ma visite au Terrier et ils sont presque tous morts. Ron, Hermione, Ginny…

Son visage est en larmes et je sais ce qu'attend le Lord de moi…

-Drago, il faut que je sois rétabli au plus vite pour tous les venger, il faut que je le tue, il le faut, toutes ces vies qu'il a prises doivent être vengées…

-Elles le seront, Potter, je dis malgré moi.

Mais il ne comprend pas ce que cela signifie, c'est moi, c'est moi qui vais détruire Voldemort…pour lui…

-Drago, il faut que tu m'aides, je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide, je ne…

Mon maître veut que je le tue mais _je ne peux pas ! _J'en suis incapable, pas lui…je suis devenu trop faible à cause de lui…

-Potter, c'est à toi de m'aider, je veux que tu règnes avec moi, que tu sois à mes côtés lorsque j'aurai pris sa place, j'annonce.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Ces mots que j'ai rêvé de lui dire chaque jour, depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de lui…je ne suis pas forcé de le tuer…j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés…Harry semble blêmir à mes mots et je sens mon cœur se resserrer. Ne me force pas à te tuer Potter, je t'en pris…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? articule-t-il difficilement.

-Harry, je dis avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix, je vais détruire Voldemort et nous pourrons enfin être heureux, le monde ne sera qu'à nous, nous…

-ARRETE !! hurle Potter en se reculant.

-Harry, je continue avec une voix de dément, les Horcruxes sont détruis, Voldemort n'est plus rien, après sa mort, je prendrai le contrôle des mangemorts et nous serons…

-HARRY, crie une voix qui provient de l'extérieur de la chambre.

Lupin, qui semble avoir survécu, ouvre la porte à la volée avec brusquerie et j'ai le réflexe d'autodéfense de sortir ma baguette.

-HARRY ! C'est une taupe ! MALFOY EST UNE…

-_Avada Kedevra !_

Un jet de lumière verte foudroie le loup-garou en pleine poitrine et il s'effondre au sol sous les hurlements horrifiés d'Harry. Il veut se précipiter vers le corps sans vie de notre ancien professeur mais je le menace de ma baguette et il s'arrête, comme pétrifié.

-Donne la moi, Harry, je demande doucement, donne-moi ta baguette…

Il ne bouge pas et continue à me fixer comme si c'est la première fois qu'il me voit, mais il ne comprend rien, _c'est_ la première fois qu'il me voit tel que je suis…Agacé de son manque de coopération, je m'avance vers lui et saisis sa baguette qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans une poche de son jean. Le brun ne m'en empêche même pas, il se contente simplement de reculer en fixant le corps de Lupin avec effroi.

-Remus…murmure t-il.

-Il était mon ennemi, Harry, je fais en guise de justification.

-C'est toi ! s'écrie t-il avec des yeux rempli de haine, c'est toi qui a prévenu Voldemort de mon arrivée au Terrier, c'est par ta faute qu'ils sont tous morts !!

-C'est en faisant confiance à des gens comme moi que tes amis sont morts, tu es le seul responsable…

-La ferme ! C'est toi qui a sur la conscience tous ces morts, pas moi ! Tu n'es qu'un ignoble traître ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'aim…je…

-Tu allais tuer Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire, c'est à moi de le tuer, c'est lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, c'est à moi de me venger ! Je dois prendre sa place…

-Alors depuis tous ce temps, tu étais contre moi immonde bâtard, tu étais avec Voldemort, tu t'es servi de moi pour pouvoir faire ton sale boulot ! Salaud ! Salaud !

Il se jette sur moi et me frappe avec force mais je suis plus grand et il est blessé…Je parviens facilement à lui bloquer les poignets. Il a réussi à m'énerver : j'ai horreur qu'on m'insulte de la sorte.

Je sors un couteau de ma poche et Potter frémit.

-J'ai l'intention de faire souffrir _mon cher maître_ le plus possible, je dis en désignant mon couteau, je l'égorgerai en faisant en sorte qu'il soit toujours vivant pour qu'il supporte la douleur le plus longtemps puis je l'achèverai et prendrai le contrôle des Forces du Mal…

-Espèce de gros malade ! JE TE HAIS !! crie-t-il avec force.

-Tu ne me disais pas ça ce matin quand je te sautais…je susurre de ma voix la plus méprisante.

Il frissonne et se recule. Sa tête déconfite me fait hurler d'un rire moqueur. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal…

-_Je t'aime Drago, oh oui, je t'aime, fais moi l'amour, encore, oooh oui, ne me laisse pas !!_ j'imite avec une petite voix aiguë.

Je le vois détourner le regard pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer.

-Tous ce temps, Potter, je jouais la comédie avec toi, tu me répugnais à vouloir me toucher, à vouloir me protéger, à vouloir me venger. Mais Voldemort ne m'a jamais torturé, au contraire, il me baisait avec passion pour effacer toutes les souillures que tu me laissais…

Ma voix est dure, mon regard terrifiant, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je suis dirigé par ma haine et ma colère, je ne veux pas qu'il me force à le tuer, je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que j'en suis totalement incapable…Il me regarde enfin et je n'aime pas ce regard…

-Tu n'éprouvais pas de plaisir avec lui, affirme t-il de façon arrogante, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Je serre ma poigne sur le couteau que je tiens toujours dans ma main.

-Tais-toi…

Il ricane et renifle dédaigneusement. Je sens ma colère s'accroître.

-Dis moi, _Dray_, pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de faire souffrir ton amant passionné ?

-LA FERME !

Il rit encore plus et mon sang n'en fait qu'un tour : je fais deux pas vers lui, l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt et place mon couteau sous sa gorge. Potter ne semble pas avoir peur, ses yeux me défient de le faire, mais je n'y arrive pas …je suis si faible…

-Vas-y fais-le, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent, chuchote-t-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Ma main sous sa gorge tremble.

-Tu m'aimes, souffle t-il.

-Je n'aime personne et je vais te tuer, j'assure, mais les tremblements de ma voix ne me rendent pas crédible une seconde.

-Tu m'aimes, répète-t-il en levant sa main sur le couteau qui le menace.

Il me prend ma main qui tient fermement le couteau et l'éloigne de son cou. Je le laisse faire, je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. Il rapproche son visage du mien et effleure mes lèvres doucement. Je ferme les yeux me laissant bercer par cette douce caresse et gémit un peu lorsqu'il prend entièrement possession de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas résister à ces lèvres, elles sont si douées pour me faire perdre la tête. Les yeux toujours clos et le souffle court, je le sens qui se recule de moi lentement. À peine j'ouvre les yeux que je le vois, sans prévenir, se mettre à courir vers le cadavre du loup-garou pour récupérer sa baguette. Lorsque je comprends enfin ce qu'il essaye de faire, je me jette sur lui pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins et il pousse un hurlement déchirant de pure douleur…Je suis pétrifié par le son d'épouvante qu'il vient de lâcher. Il s'effondre au sol en gémissant et je vois le petit poignard destiné à envoyer Voldemort en Enfer enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Non…pas ça…je ne voulais pas…je…NON ! Mon corps se glace et mes jambes m'abandonnent. Je m'écroule près de lui.

-Harry…

Il hoquette et tremble.

-Re…retire le…m'ordonne t-il difficilement.

Je déglutis et m'exécute. J'enlève le couteau de sa chair et il crie de douleur. Il perd du sang, beaucoup trop, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, j'ai tant besoin de lui…

-Harry…pardon…je ne voulais pas, je ne…

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

-Tu…tu m'aimes…murmure-t-il dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

Je ne sens plus rien, son cœur s'est arrêté, son souffle a disparut…non ! NON !

-Harry ! Oui, je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas…non…

Mais il ne m'entend plus. Machinalement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, peut-être que cela le fera revenir, il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a pas le droit…Ses lèvres sont si froides, si figées…Alors je pleure dans son cou, je lui crie de revenir mais il ne répond pas. Je pousse un hurlement de rage et de chagrin en réalisant que plus jamais je n'entendrai le son de sa voix…Je saisis le couteau qui l'a tué et m'apprête à me le planter à mon tour mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi courageux que lui…ce couteau était pour Voldemort, pas pour lui, je ne voulais pas…Je le lance alors à travers la pièce et continue à pleurer d'abattement et de désespoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je ne sais plus vraiment de quelle façon, je me retrouve comme un zombi devant mon maître qui me complimente à n'en plus finir lorsque je lui annonce la mort de Harry Potter.

J'ai si mal.

-Je suis si heureux, Drago, s'exclame le Lord, la paix est enfin rétablie, tu es un héros…

J'aimerais y croire.

-Je vais faire de toi mon second et nous allons enfin pouvoir être les maîtres du monde, plus rien ne pourra se mettre sur notre passage.

Sa voix déborde de luxure et est si tentatrice…

Il faut que je le tue, il le faut, je cherche mon couteau mais je me rends vite compte que je ne l'ai plus. Il est sûrement près du corps inerte de mon amour…un jour peut-être, j'aurai le courage d'aller le récupérer pour m'en servir contre mon véritable ennemi qui me propose toute cette gloire, tout ce pouvoir que je ne peux refuser…

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

**Fin**

_Vous devez me prendre pour une folle à toujours vouloir tuer Harry à la fin, je vous assure que ce n'est qu'un concour de circonstance mais je ne voyais decemment pas une autre fin (qui doit vous sembler pour le moins étrange !). Je sais que certains ne vont pas l'apprécier mais c'est ce que j'avais imaginé pour cette fic alors on fait avec ! lol J'espère comme même que ce "petit" OS vous aura plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (c'était libérateur XD). Donnez moi votre avis en passant...bises à tous._


End file.
